


Pag Nilahad Ang Damdamin (Sana Di Magbago Ang Pagtingin)

by leehvukjae



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, medj mataray na wonwoo!!, supportive na pinsan si jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehvukjae/pseuds/leehvukjae
Summary: awkward umamin ng feelings bigla eh. makahingi nga ng advice sa kuya niyang si jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayan maraming salamat po sa mga pakalat kalat na mingyu at wonwoo sa timeline ko sa twitter... samahan mo pa ng pakalat kalat na kyungsoo at jongin kalats lately. wala po ako masyadong alam sa college life sa mapua!!! pls dont hurt me!!! im babie!!! and also sobrang random nito i swear one day ko lang po ito ginawa huhu shelemet naman sainyo dyan :">
> 
> also title came from Ben&Ben's Pagtingin!!!!
> 
> ps. rip ng at nang  
> pps. sorry sa pangit na flow ng story 😔🤚🏻  
> ppps. also 'yung isang convo dito inspired sa nakita ko sa fb HAHAHA ACTUALLY, YUN TALAGA YUNG RASON BAKIT KO NAGAWA TONG FIC NA TO
> 
> enjoy so much!!!

kakauwi lang ni mingyu sa condo galing school and to say na pagod siya is an understatement. sobrang pagod na siya as a human being and most importantly as a graduating schoodent. pero hindi niya aaminin 'yun dahil _bro, school lang 'yan. you are more than that._

may kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya kaya nilingon niya ito. sumilip sa pinto ang pinsan niyang si jongin, maayos ang suot at halatang may pupuntahan.

buti pa ang kuya jongin niya, graduate na, lisensyadong civil engineer, at most importantly, in a relationship. tulad nga ng mantra ni mingyu as a singlet: _sana all._

"san punta, kuys?" tanong ni mingyu.

"lalabas lang kami ni kyungsoo. sama ka?"

"ayoko nga, gago. third wheel nanaman ako?" ani mingyu at bumalik sa pagcecellphone.

"pwede namang hindi. isama mo 'yung bestfriend mo," suggestion ni jongin. napahinto naman sa pagcecellphone si mingyu at tumingin sa kuya niya habang nakakunot ang noo. "diba may feelings ka naman sakanya? pwede na 'yun,"

"tangina mo kuya," sabi ni mingyu kaya tumawa naman ng malakas si jongin, halatang pinipikon ang pinsan niya. "hindi ko nga gusto 'yun si wonwoo!"

"oh, bakit defensive ka? wala naman akong sinasabing pangalan. pwede namang si jeonghan ang bestfriend mo ah?" pangaasar pa ni jongin. "sige na, baka malate pa ako. 'wag mo na lang ilock 'yung pinto mamaya maaga naman akong uuwi,"

"ge," tumango ito sa pinsan niya at bumalik sa pagcecellphone.

habang nagsoscroll sa facebook, naisipan niyang kulitin na lang ulit si wonwoo ngayong araw dahil hindi niya ito nakita today. busy daw siya at bawal istorbohin. iba talaga kapag officer sa isang org. hindi na magsa- _sana all_ si mingyu dahil ayaw niya naman ng ganung trabaho.

binuksan niya ang chat nila ni wonwoo at unknowingly napangiti siya. maasar nga.

4:54 pm

  
 **tangkad**  
lunch

  
 **bansot**  
ayoko busy ako

  
 **tangkad**  
sungit nito ah!!!  
parang di kaibigan

7:56 pm

  
 **tangkad**  
nonu  
nakaonline crush ko  
ano gagawin ko?

  
7:59 pm

  
 **bansot**  
di ko alam  
malas naman niyan  
send kang tite

  
 **tangkad**  
ikaw muna

  
 **bansot**  
ha?  
send mo sakanya  
tanga

  
 **tangkad**  
aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

  
 **bansot**  
haba niyan ah

  
 **tangkad**  
tulad ng tite ko  
gusto mo makita?

  
 **bansot**  
MINGYU ANO BA  
ANG BASTOS  
mamaya mo na ako kulitin busy ako

  
 **tangkad**  
eto naman parang di kaibigan!!!!!!!!!!!  
ok ganyan ka na nonu  
salamat na lang sa lahat

  
 **bansot**  
ok

  
 **tangkad**  
TANGINA NAMAN WONWOO  
DI MO BA AKO MAMIMISS

  
 **bansot**  
PWEDE BA

  
 **tangkad**  
[crying emoji][crying emoji][crying emoji]

hindi na siya nireplyan ni wonwoo pagkatapos.

 _aba. sineen lang ako?_ sa isip-isip ni mingyu. pero his more rational mind reminds him na: _bakit, jowa ka ba?_

bigla namang natawa si mingyu. _hala, parang baliw._ parang never niya yata makikita 'yung sarili niyang magkakagusto kay wonwoo. bestfriends sila eh. best friends. at hanggang dun lang dapat.

hanggang dun nga lang ba talaga?

-

nakalipas ang mga araw at lintek talaga na feelings 'yan dahil hindi nito nilubayan si mingyu buong linggo. halos ang awkward tuloy para sakanya kapag nakikita niya si wonwoo sa campus. buti na lang ay madalang kasi nga busy ito at hindi naman nagmamatch 'yung schedule nilang dalawa.

bilang hindi niya na rin matiis 'tong bumabagabag sakanya, panahon na siguro para kumonsulta siya sa kuya niya?

"kuya," tawag ni mingyu kay jongin kaya napatingin naman si jongin sakanya, midway ng pagsubo niya ng kanin.

kasalukuyan kasi silang kumakain ng lunch ngayon sa condo at thank God dahil hindi nagkaroon ng tutong ang kanin kasi biglang nakaidlip si mingyu. wala naman na kasi silang problema sa ulam dahil weekly umuuwi ng bulacan si jongin para kumuha ng ulam sa mama niya o mama ni mingyu.

"paano mo nasabi na..." nagtrail off si mingyu _kasi naman guysh, nakakahiya talaga umamin ng feelings or even kahit magpacounsel ka lang ano vwah!!!_ kaya umangat naman ang kilay ni jongin, nagiintay. "gusto mo na pala si kuya kyungsoo?"

"bakit? aamin ka na ba kay wonwoo?" seryosong tanong sakanya ni jongin pabalik. kumot naman ang noo ni mingyu at kulang na lang ay magmaktol na siya dahil panay ang asar ni jongin sakanya.

"kuya naman eh," mingyu whined. jongin almost scrunched his face dahil _mingyu, ang laki-laki ng katawan mo, pagamin lang ng feelings di mo magawa!?_

"ayan, simpleng tanong ko nga hindi mo pa masagot eh, pano ako magbibigay ng sagot sa tanong mo?" ani jongin at nagpatuloy sa pagkain habang si mingyu naman ay talagang huminto na, pero may ulam pa na natitira sa plato. he can vividly hear his mama saying _huwag kang tumunganga sa harap ng pagkain, mingyu nathaniel! malas 'yang ganyan! kung ayaw mo nang kumain ay umalis ka na sa hapag._

"kasi kuya..."

"kasi?" jongin looked at him and finishes off the food from his plate. kinuha niya ang natirang mechado sa plato ni mingyu at pinapak. _mukha namang hindi na siya kakain eh._ "takot kang aminin sa sarili mo na gusto mo bestfriend mo? kasi alam mong hindi naman dapat?"

"pwedeng ako muna?" naiinis na sagot ni mingyu kaya natawa naman si jongin. mingyu sighed after. "pero, oo. kasi naman eh!!! baka maging awkward kami ni wonu? eh bestfriend ko 'yun since grade school, kuya. ayokong magbago 'yung pakikitungo niya sakin,"

"sige, ganito," jongin set asides their plates at seryosong ipinatong ang mga naka-cross na [read: malalaking] braso sa lamesa. _flex mo lang, kuya?_ "naging ganyan din ako kay kyungsoo dati. testing the waters, kumbaga," tumango naman si mingyu sakanya. "ang gawin mo, ipahalata mo sakanya na may gusto ka sakanya. kahit sa simpleng bagay, gawin mo. baka makahalata siya. siguro naman, hindi manhid at dense si wonwoo tulad ng inaakala natin?" tumawa si jongin.

"ewan, kuya. pero sige, gagawin ko 'yan," ani mingyu at tumango habang nagiisip.

"sige, ikaw na rin maghugas ng pinagkainan habang nagiisip ka, ha? salamat bunso," sabi ni jongin sabay sibat at punta sa kwarto niya. wala namang magawa si mingyu kundi tumawa at umiling.

-

maagang pumasok si wonwoo sa office ng org niya ngayong araw para tapusin ang mga dapat tapusin ~~(isa na 'yung supervisor nila dun)~~ ngayong araw. as a graduating college student na hanggang ngayon ay active sa org while juggling his running for laude grades, mahirap talaga. pero kinakaya niya pa naman.

tahimik siyang nagaayos ng mga papel sa sarili niyang table noong may tumabi sakanya.

"musta?" tanong ni jeonghan. napatingin naman si wonwoo sakanya at nagkibit balikat.

"ayos lang...?" ani wonwoo. tumingin naman si jeonghan sakanya at tumango. wonwoo narrowed his eyes dahil _bakit parang may mali?_

maya-maya pa ay may kumatok sa office ng org. sumigaw si jeonghan ng: _PASOK BUKAS YAN!!! KAPAG HINDI BUKAS WAG MO BUKSAN DI KA WELCOME._ napangiwi naman si wonwoo sakanya.

"nonu!!!" excited na pumasok si soonyoung sa loob ng office nila at inilapag ang dala-dala nitong take out ng mcdo. "pinapabigay. eat well daw, ha? see you sa condo mamaya!" ani nito at nagpaalam na sakanila ni jeonghan. jeonghan softly smiled at him naman at kumindat pa sila sa isa't isa without wonwoo knowing dahil nakatalikod na ito.

inabot ni wonwoo ang take out at may nakitang sticky note na nakadikit dito. based from the ugly handwriting, alam na alam niya na kung kanino galing 'to.

> _huwag kang magpapagutom, bansot. iba ang nakakalap kong balita. tandaan mong patabaing baboy kita._
> 
> _pasalamat ka na lang sakin mamaya. utang pala 'to ha. jonks._
> 
> _\- tangkad (aka mingyu pogi)_

napatingin naman si wonwoo kay jeonghan dahil first of all, walang nakakaalam na nagoovertime siya minsan sa office bukod sakanya. at wala ring ibang close kay mingyu na mutual friend nila sa mga officers bukod kay jeonghan.

"you're welcome," ani jeonghan sabay tayo at punta sa pantry dahil alam niyang sesermunan siya ni wonwoo.

but maybe, wonwoo will save that for later at papasalamatan muna si mingyu.

-

8:32 pm

  
 **bansot**  
salamat sa breakfast kanina hahaha  
sorry ngayon lang ako nakapagchat  
kakauwi ko lang busy eh :-(  
busy talaga ako sorry babawi naman ako sayo :-(

  
 **tangkad**  
sige kahit: kiss na lang

  
 **bansot**  
tangina parang binibiro yan  
nakakatawa ba yan!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
PUTA NAGBIBIRO BA AKO HAHAHA  
muntanga to  
di naman ako nagbibiro ah!!!!  
wag mo naman ako gawing biro, bab ko [crying emoji][crying emoji][crying emoji]

  
 **bansot**  
mingyu parang gago to  
MAMAYA NA NGA ULET BUSY AKO  
KALA KO NAMAN MAAYOS KA KAUSAP

  
 **tangkad**  
PARANG TANGA TO  
GUSTO NGA KITA EH  
AYAW MO BA NUN  
ay putzngina bakit ko sinabi  
tangina  
HOy WAG MO ISEEN  
putangina NONU abkit mo sineen  
DAPAT DI MO NAKITA YON GAGO  
KUNWARI DI MO NAKITA  
GAGO KALA KO B BUSY KA

  
 **bansot**  
JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJA  
 ~~GUSTO RIN NAMAN KITA EH~~  
[bansot removed a message]  
[tongue emoji]  
ANYWAY BABYE SO MUCH!!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
hoy ano yang niremove!!!!  
YUNG NIREMOVE MO NONU  
ano yon!!!!!!!  
ganyan ka ha  
AS A FRIEND LANG YON HOY!!!!  
kala mo ha!!!!!

-

lumipas ang mga araw, at papalapit na rin ng papalapit ang thesis defense nila before officially nilang masabi na _ma, pa, ga-graduate na ako!_ at before sila makapagpost ng soft copy ng graduation picture nila sa facebook ng may naka-caption na _gradWAITING [graduation cap emoji]!!!! thank you, mapua! ~~at pinakawalan mo kami! kasi kala namin hindi na!~~_

tahimik na nakaupo si mingyu sa may student lounge habang inaayos ang research paper nila ng mga kagrupo niya. bilang grade conscious si gago, kahit siya na ang magbuhat ng groupmates niya, okay lang kasi gustong-gusto niya na talaga kumawala sa school na 'to. kaya nga ang laki ng katawan niya kakabuhat eh. ng groupmates.

habang naglalaptop siya ay may nagnotify na message mula sa messenger niya.

3:23 pm

  
 **bansot**  
saan ka?

  
 **tangkad**  
student lounge  
bakit

  
 **bansot**  
wala  
tagal na kita di nakikita eh

  
 **tangkad**  
HAHAHA  
miss mo lang ako eh  
puntahan mo ako rito  
o puntahan kita?  
nasaan ka ba

  
 **bansot**  
actually...  
nasa labas ako ng unit mo  
hahahahaha

  
 **tangkad**  
?!!???!!!  
NONU!!!!  
BAKIT NAMAN DI KA NAGSASABI  
ANONG GINGAWA MO JN

  
 **bansot**  
surprise sana eh!!!!  
tas tangina ako pala nasurprise kasi wala ka rito  
wala na ayoko na  
ayaw na kita makita  
sayang effort ko  
may dala pa naman akong pagkain

  
 **tangkad**  
LUH  
kasalanan ko ba na wala ako dyan????  
syempre oo, kasalanan ko. sabi ko nga eh.  
antayin mo ako tangina magliligpit lang ako gamit  
ikaw naman di ka nagsasabi eh

  
 **bansot**  
okay hehe  
see you tangkad!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
ewan ko sayo  
di ko pa tapos pageedit ng thesis namin  
utang to ha  
may bayad!!!  
gusto kong bayad kiss!!!

  
 **bansot**  
PARANG GAGO  
UUWI NA NGA AKO

  
 **tangkad**  
joke lang puta di mabiro  
PAPUNTA NA AKO

-

thank you Lord at mahaba ang legs ni mingyu at regular ang sessions niya sa gym kasama ang kuya jongin niya dahil hindi man lang sumakit ang legs niya from speed walking. ikaw ba naman, speed walk mo mula mapua hanggang suntrust parkview, _kaya mo yern????_ ako hindi ko kaya.

anyway, nakarating naman agad siya sa unit nila ng kuya niya at behold, nandun nga si wonwoo! at may dala itong pagkain galing sa mcdo. _ano 'yan, bayad utang?_

"ano 'yan? bayad utang?" sabi ni mingyu noong pagkalapit na pagkalapit niya kay wonwoo na nakasandal sa pader at nagcecellphone. inangat naman siya ni wonwoo ng tingin at tinanguan. "ang funny mo talaga minsan,"

"gago ka ah," sabi ni wonwoo. sinusian na ni mingyu _~~(ang puso ni wonwoo. charot!!!)~~_ ang doorknob at una nang pinapasok si wonwoo sa loob as the gentleman he is.

nilapag naman ni wonwoo ang pagkain sa maliit na dining table at naupo. isa-isa niya na ring inilabas ang mga pagkain kasi gutom na siya. at galing pa siya sa straight na 7-2pm class ng walang kain.

"kinuha kita ng big mac. alam ko kasing paborito mo 'yan eh," ani wonwoo kay mingyu pagkatapos nitong makalabas sa kwarto niya at umupo sa katabi nitong pwesto. "tapos... akin 'to,"

"bakit sayo ang dami?" tanong ni mingyu. "sakin drinks... fries... at big mac lang? bakit ikaw may nuggets pa at spaghetti?"

"pera mo?" pagbibiro ni wonwoo.

"joke nga lang eh. masyado ka nang seryoso ngayon ah,"

"galing ako 7 am class eh. wala pa akong kain, sorry," ani wonwoo at sinimulan na ang pagtanggal ng wrap sa mcchicken na binili niya. "gusto lang kitang kasabay kumain. ang tagal na natin di nagsasabay at nagkikita eh,"

"weh," internally kinilig si mingyu pero straight face siya syempre kasi _hello!? nakakahiya! mahiya ka!_ "miss mo lang naman talaga ako, bansot,"

"true," sabi ni wonwoo at nagpatuloy na sa pagkain.

they ate in silence, pero may mga times na nagkakamustahan sila tungkol sa buhay ng isa't isa. hindi kasi sila sanay sa ganito, 'yung magkahiwalay na ginagawa ang mga bagay na nakasanayan na nilang gawin together tulad ng pagkain at paguwi ng sabay. since grade school kasi ay ganun na ang buhay nilang dalawa.

bilang multimedia arts student, mahirap ang buhay ni wonwoo sa school. maraming deadlines na kailangan i-meet at grades na habulin. dagdag mo pa ang pagiging officer niya sa org nila. naiintindihan nga ni mingyu, and he couldn't be anymore prouder for his bestfriend kasi ang dami na niyang bagay na naaachieve. si mingyu naman, ganun din, pero tulad ng kuya jongin niya ay civil engineering din ang kinuha niyang course. nageexcel naman siya, pero wala siyang extra curricular activities tulad ni wonwoo dahil busy siya sa ibang bagay. _~~sa paggygym at pagsastalk kay wonwoo. stomoyern!?~~_

pagkatapos nilang kumain ay nagligpit na rin sila dahil hindi na rin naman magtatagal si wonwoo. literal na pumunta lang talaga siya sa unit nila mingyu para makasabay siyang kumain at hindi na para magstay dahil may mga deadlines pa raw siya.

"uwi na ako," sabi ni wonwoo pagkatapos nilang maitapon ang mga pinagkainan. "thank you, gyu,"

"bakit naman parang nagpapaalam?" pagbibiro ni mingyu. "ingat ka sa daan ah. papatabain pa kita lalo eh,"

"gagong 'to," tatawa-tawang sambit ni wonwoo at naglakad na papunta sa pinto ng unit. "text mo na lang ako ah,"

"oo na, lumayas ka na," ani mingyu kaya sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ng bestfriend niya. "ingat bab,"

tinanguan naman siya ni wonwoo at umalis pero deep inside gustong kagatin ni mingyu ang sarili kasi _putangina naman bro bakit naman nadulas 'yang bibig na 'yan??? anong bab????? TAMA BA YON???? kayo ba???? di mo pa nga maamin eh tapos BAB tanginang 'yan ano 'YAN_

pagkasara ni mingyu ng pinto ay bumalik na siya agad sa kwarto niya para makapagpahinga dahil maya-maya ay mageedit na ulit siya ng thesis nila. nagping naman ang phone niya kaya agad niya itong kinuha mula sa study table niyang magulo.

5:15 pm

  
 **bansot**  
bab pala ah  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

  
 **tangkad**  
sorry nadulas eh  
para naman talaga sayo yun

  
 **bansot**  
okay bab

  
 **tangkad**  
bakit pati ako bab?  
short for baboy 'yan eh kapag sayo

  
 **bansot**  
BASTOS KA HA  
kala ko pa naman baby  
sakin kasi baby eh

  
 **tangkad**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAA PUTAAAAAA  
WAG GANYAN NONU  
KUNG DI KAYA PANINDIGAN

  
 **bansot**  
sino ba may sabing hindi kita kayang panindigan, mingyu?  
JEEP NA AKK  
BABYE

  
 **tangkad**  
tamo to putangina NAWALA BIGLA  
TAMA BA YON  
HOY WONWOO  
kinakausap pa kita eh!!!!!!!  
bab!!!!!  
HOY!!!!  
ganyan ka talaga ha  
parsng tanga

-

ayan, today is the day na talaga. the day where all of the students celebrate dahil _graduation day na!_

akalain mo nga naman at makakagraduate pa si mingyu ng buhay. akala niya kasi hindi na, cheurk. pero thank you Lord and Angels and Saints dahil one step away na lang siya from his goal: ang maging civil engineer! at maging tulad ng kuya jongin niya! pero single version nga lang. dahil wala siyang jowa. well, wala _pa_. 

dahil ngayon din niya balak magtapat ng feelings kay wonwoo formally. oh diba. kala mo talaga hindi sila naglalandian?

to be fair naman, hindi pa talaga nila napaguusapan ni wonwoo ang status nilang dalawa pero... you know. minsan talaga hindi nila napipigilan magcare ng sobra sa isa't isa. tipong jowa level at hindi na bestfriends level. pero kapag inaasar si wonwoo ni soonyoung at seokmin, sinasabi niya lang ay _guysh, ano vwah. parang tanga!!! ako lang 'to!!! hindi kami ni mingyu!!!!_ kahit na ang gusto niya talaga sabihin sakanila ay _yes, oo. 2020 na. malapit na nga rin kami maglive in eh._ ~~_CHAROT._~~

sadly, hindi natuloy ang pagtatapat niya ng feelings kay wonwoo sa mismong graduation day dahil.maraming humadlang sa ngalan na lang ng parents niya, parents ni wonwoo, kaibigan niya, mga pinsan niya, pati yata kabaranggay nila sa malolos imbitado ng nanay niya sa eat all you can. _mama, bakit ang daming bisita!?_ gusto niya na sanang isigaw. pero mahiya ka naman, mingyu? ang laki mong tao diyan.

kaya naman... ngayon na lang niya binabalak magtapat ng feelings.

sa mismong birthday ni wonwoo.

at oo, month overdue na. at ganun din kakapal ang mukha ni mingyu.

shet lang, mga ka-tropa na nagbabasa nito ngayon. sobrang kinakabahan si mingyu, para siyang masusuka. parang mas kinakabahan pa nga siya rito kaysa sa exit exam na tinake niya eh. kumbaga, all or nothing na 'to. at kung mareject man siya, okay lang naman. wala eh. ano bang laban ni mingyu kay wonwoo? syempre wala. hulog siya ih.

6:30 pm

  
 **bansot**  
nandito na ako sa loob ha  
puntahan mo na lang ako

  
 **tangkad**  
????  
ang aga mo

  
 **bansot**  
6 pm start ng buffet eh  
more chances of winning

  
 **tangkad**  
gusto ko 'yung tinutulungan mo talaga ako patabain ka

  
 **bansot**  
SALBAHE  
kakain na nga ako hmp

  
 **tangkad**  
MALAPIT NA AKO  
grabe d mo talaga ako iintayin???????

  
 **bansot**  
joke lang hahaha  
matitiis ba kita  
tsaka nakakahiya baka akalain ng mga tao rito ang takaw takaw ko

  
 **tangkad**  
????????? eh totoo naman

  
 **bansot**  
ah ganon

  
 **tangkad**  
joke lang bab eto naman di mabiro sensitive masyado!!!!!!

  
 **bansot**  
bab, cancer ang zodiac sign ko  
PWEDE BA PAKIBILISAN AT GUTOM NA AKO

  
 **tangkad**  
SORRY NA KASI  
TRAFFIC EH GALING PA KO BULACAN

ngayong birthday ni wonwoo, siya lang ang inimbita nito. actually, post birthday ito ni wonwoo dahil bukas pa talaga ang birthday niya. gusto niya raw ilibre si mingyu sa buffet eh. malaking compensation sa lahat ng pagkukulang niya as a friend sa bestfriend niya. _~~or sa potential jowa niya.~~_

pagkapark ni mingyu ng sasakyan ay agad siyang pumasok sa loob ng buffet. considering na dinner ngayon, maraming tao ang kumakain as expected. pero it just took him seconds bago mahanap kung nasaan si wonwoo. para kay mingyu, he just... stands out. on his own. ang cheesy pakinggan pero wonwoo just shines just like that.

"kumuha ka na, grabe namang gutom 'yan," pangaasar ni mingyu pagkaupo na pagkaupo niya sa table kung nasaan si wonwoo. tumayo.naman si wonwoo at inirapan siya. mingyu could just only chuckle. nanghina siya ih. _ang cute eh!!!!_

take turns sila sa pagkuha ng pagkain, pero halatang si wonwoo ang may pinakamaraming nakain sakanilang dalawa after dahil health conscious si mingyu, pero he still tried to eat a lot naman. puro salad nga lang at fruits. wonwoo can't help but say _sana pala dinala na lang kita sa palengke! ang daming prutas at gulay dun! bakit ayaw mong kumain ng ibang putahe????_ gusto sana magdirty joke ni mingyu pero naalala niyang hindi _pa_ pala sila. kaya pigil muna.

pagkatapos nilang kumain ay napagdesisyunan nilang magpahinga muna at bilang nasa tapat lang nila ang kowloon house, pinilit ni wonwoo na bumili sila ni mingyu ng boba milktea with added cream!!!!! _yummerz!!!!!_ pero since kj si mingyu, si wonwoo lang ang binili niya ng milktea. sapilitan na lang siyang bumili ng tubig.

so anyway, ayun nga. hindi pa sila uuwi. hindi pa iuuwi ni mingyu si wonwoo sa bahay nila kasi nga... hindi niya pa nasasabi ang dapat niyang sabihin. kaya naman ngayon ay on the way sila papuntang intramuros dahil resident tambay sa local twitter si mingyu at nainspire sa tweet na pinost ni user bernardokath sa date nilang dalawa ng boyfriend nitong si daniel padilla.

nang makarating sila sa pupuntahan ay namangha agad si wonwoo kasi _ang ganda!!!!_ kung maganda na ito sa umaga, mas maganda pa ito sa gabi. pero para kay mingyu, walang mas papantay sa ganda ng glow na binibigay ni wonwoo. siguro dahil birthday na niya bukas? teka, anong konek?

"ang ganda," sabi ni wonwoo pagkababa niya ng sasakyan. "date idea mo 'to?"

"oo, kaya nga ikaw dinala ko rito eh,"

"ah, kathniel fan ka pala?"

" _bab naman_ ," mingyu almost whined sa pangaasar ni wonwoo. tinawanan naman siya ni wonwoo at tinabihan sa pagkakatayo.

walang any-any naman, hinawakan ni mingyu ang kamay niya. hindi naman nagulat si wonwoo.

"uy, 11:50 na. ten minutes na lang, birthday mo na," sabi ni mingyu noong napatingin ito sa orasan niya na regalo pa ng mama niya noong nag21st birthday siya. tiningnan naman siya ni wonwoo at tumango.

"oo nga eh. ang tanda ko na pala? at graduate na ako? legit na adulting na talaga ang buhay ko," tumawa si wonwoo habang nagkakaroon ng mga realizations bigla sa buhay. ganito ba talaga tuwing magbibirthday? ay kung ganon, ayaw niya na. charot.

"nonu," mingyu sighed para alisin 'yung kaba na kanina pa nangangalabit sa dibdib niya. para bang sinasabi sakanyang _hoy, tangina??? lapit na birthday di mo pa naaamin!!! galaw galaw tayo!!!!_

"hmm?" tumingin naman sakanya si wonwoo.

"i..." nagtrail off si mingyu at biglang napatingin sa orasan. _tangina ang bilis ng oras???? bakit five minutes na lang bigla THE FUCK_ "thank you for always making me happy throughout my entire life with you... sobrang hindi ko alam kung ano ako ngayon kung wala ka, kasi isa ka sa mga dahilan kung bakit ako nandito kung nasaan man ako ngayon sa buhay,

"i'm really... really thankful for you, nonu. you've been such an amazing bestfriend to me, son to your parents and a friend to everyone, i hope you always know that and i hope you'll never, ever lose the shine that you have right now, and please know i would literally do anything para lang hindi mawala 'yun sayo," mingyu sighed ulit. _tanginang confession 'to ha namumuro na talaga 'to???!! "_ i love you, wonwoo. hindi lang bilang kaibigan. sana you also feel the same way, bab,"

natapos na ni mingyu 'yung pinractice niya na speech and after he said those words, parang hindi talaga siya makahinga dahil sa kaba!!!! ngumiti naman si wonwoo sakanya, just like the usual wonwoo where whenever he smiles... he just... also automatically glows. pero 'yung ngiting 'yun, iba eh. iba sa ngiting nakasanayan ni mingyu. o baka naman naghahallucinate lang siya?

"thank you for everything, gyu," ani wonwoo at nilapitan si mingyu for a hug. mingyu hugged him back din, of course. _sino ba naman ako para hindi siya akapin pabalik?_

medyo nagtagal din 'yung hug nila ah. mga almost one mi—

"12 pm na, bab," bulong ni wonwoo kay mingyu. ang awkward ng posisyon nila because he literally needed to tiptoe para lang makabulong kay mingyu. "birthday ko na, and also, gusto rin kita, kaya ako na ang magtatanong," sabi ni wonwoo kaya naman nagulat si mingyu habang magkayakap sila.

"will you be my boyfriend? not just for today... but for the rest of our lives?"

at ayun na nga, imaginin niyo na lang 'yung biglang pagsigaw ni wonwoo ng _tangina nagtanong lang ako eh!!!! ibaba mo ako!!!!_ kay mingyu habang pinapalo ito sa likod dahil mula sa pagkakaakap, bigla itong binuhat ni mingyu ng parang sako dahil sa saya at pati na rin sa gulat kasi _shet, crush ko pa talaga nagtanong sakin kung pwede ba maging kami????_

_at sino nga ba AKO para humindi????_

"sige, boyfriend na kita."

edi happy birthday talaga, wonwoo.

-

9:33 am

  
 **kyungsoo**  
happy birthday, bunsong pinsan!!!!!!  
sana hindi ka na single ngayong birthday mo.

  
 **wonwoo**  
hindi na talaga, kuya.  
boyfriend ko na siya.  
thank you!!! :-)

  
 **kyungsoo**  
HAHAHAHAHA  
you are welcome, bunso!!!!  
sabihan mo ako kapag iniisahan ka ni mingyu.  
pagtutulungan natin silang dalawang magpinsan hahahaha

  
 **wonwoo**  
HAHAHA ANG LALA  
SIGE UUPDATE KITA

-

6:54 pm

  
 **tangkad**  
bahay na ako bab

  
 **bansot**  
bahay ka na ngayon?  
dati engineer ka lang, bahay ka na ngayon [sad emoji]

  
 **tangkad**  
nakakatawa ba 'yon

  
 **bansot**  
SUNGET  
GANYAN KA NA  
PORKIT NAGKALISENSYA KA LANG

  
 **tangkad**  
??????????  
ALAM MO  
oo, ako ang mali. alam ko.

  
 **bansot**  
hehehehe  
i love you bab  
LOCE YOU  
LOV  
U

  
 **tangkad**  
i love you more my bab!!!!!!!!  
ano nga pala 'yung niremove mo na message dati  
kala mo di ko natatandaan 'yon ha

  
 **bansot**  
???  
kailan 'yun

  
 **tangkad**  
nung umamin ako sayo dati sa chat!!!!!

  
 **bansot**  
seryoso ka pala nun?

  
 **tangkad**  
mukha ba talagang joke...

  
 **bansot**  
OO????  
kasi kala ko di mo rin ako crush eh????  
'yung niremove kong message nun sabi ko gusto kita hahahahaha  
so sino pala 'yung tinutukoy mo dati na crush mo

  
 **tangkad**  
ikaw, luh  
so gusto mo na ba makita tite ko?

  
 **bansot**  
ANG BASTOS NAMAN MINGYU  
ANG BIBIG NAMAN  
pero  
unless...

  
 **tangkad**  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
BUKAS PAKITA KO SAYO  
ready ka na ba  
tsaka pagkakaalala ko ikaw naman nagsuggest nun ah

  
 **bansot**  
AHAHSHAAAHAHWHSHAJSHANSA  
NODONT  
WAG KA MAINGAY GAGO  
ANO BA ANG BASTOS NAMAN!!!!!!!!!!  
TAMA BA YAN!!!!!!!!  
YUNG MATA KO!!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
eto naman pa-virgin ka eh  
kala mo naman di mo pa nakita 'to nung grade school tayo  
sabay pa nga tayo naliligo eh!!!

  
 **bansot**  
eh iba na ngayon gago ka ba

  
 **tangkad**  
bakit nagiba?  
gusto mo lang matikman ngayon eh  
HAHAHAHAA

  
 **bansot**  
eto ang bastos mo talaga!!!!  
bukas ka talaga sakin!!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
kakainin mo na ako?

  
 **bansot**  
BAB  
ANO BA ANG BASTOS HAHAHH  
pero sige  
date na natin 'yan bukas ;-)  
ready ka na ba sa bibig ko

  
 **tangkad**  
GAGOOOOOOOOOO  
lagot ka sakin!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

sweldo day today, kaya naman lahat ng working force ng bansang 'to ay magsasaya tonight at isa na run sila wonwoo at mingyu.

or alternatively, date night nila today and they would celebrate their sweldo day together!!! sweet, di ba? _sana all._ sabi niyo. hindi na sabi ni mingyu dahil hindi na siya singlet.

5:30 pm

  
 **tangkad**  
asan ka na bab?  
kakalabas ko lang ng office  
sunduin na lang kita diyan

  
 **bansot**  
kakalabas ko lang ng office  
sige tambay muna ako rito sa may starbucks  
saan mo ako itetreat, bab? :-)

  
 **tangkad**  
ikaw muna  
saan mo ako itetreat?

  
 **bansot**  
???????  
ha  
lilibre natin isa't isa????

  
 **tangkad**  
luh  
oo

  
 **bansot**  
ayos ka ah HAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHA  
gago

  
 **tangkad**  
hahahahahahahahahahahaha  
natawa ka?

  
 **bansot**  
oo  
hahahahahahahahahahaa bwisit  
san ka na?

  
 **tangkad**  
nagdadrive na po

  
 **bansot**  
okay  
mamaya ka na magtext  
focus sa pagdadrive!!!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
okay  
bab  
ko  
hahahaha

  
 **bansot**  
KULET KA HA

after thirty minutes ay nakarating na siya sa starbucks kung nasaan si wonwoo. hindi naman kasi ito masyadong malayo sa pinagtatrabahuhan na site ni mingyu kaya madali siyang nakarating.

agad niyang binaba ang bintana sa may passenger's seat at nagtext kay wonwoo.

6:02 pm

  
 **tangkad**  
dito na ako bab

  
 **bansot**  
okay!!!  
kita ko na  
huh  
BAB??????  
MINGYU?????????  
GAGO??????  
ANG GANDA NG KOTSE NATIN AH  
talaga ba.... MUSTANG????  
BAGO BA 'YAN???????????  
gift ni papa?????

  
 **tangkad**  
nakiki-papa ka na dyan ah  
HAHAHAHA JOKE LANG  
oo regalo hahahahahahaaa  
galing ko raw kasi

  
 **bansot**  
oo nga eh  
pati sa ibang bagay

  
 **tangkad**  
tulad ng? :-)

  
 **bansot**  
MINGYU ANG BASTOS!!!!

  
 **tangkad**  
wala naman akong sinasabi!!!!!  
asan ka na ba bab!!!!!!

  
 **bansot**  
wait lang  
eto na

maya-maya pa ay sumilip na si wonwoo sa bintana ng passenger seat ng bagong sasakyan ni mingyu na dark blue ford mustang.

naalala niya tuloy noong una itong nakita ng kuya jongin niya sa bahay nila sa bulacan. dapat kasi ay kasama niya si jongin sa pagbili kasama ang tatay niya, kaso nagka-emergency kaya nagcancel siya ng pagsama on the day itself. tapos noong nakita na ito ng kuya niya ay isa lang ang nasabi niya. isang: _putangina_ lang.

pero napasabi rin naman ng _putangina_ si mingyu noong nakita niya ang bagong biling 2020 black chevrolet camaro ng kuya niya. ganda eh.

anyway, nakasakay na si wonwoo at agad niyang nilinga 'yung mata niya sa paligid. to say na maganda siya is an understatement, most especially kasi kahit hindi siya masyadong fan ng mga sasakyan, kaya niya namang magappreciate ng mga ganitong bagay.

"ayos ba?" tanong ni mingyu habang nagdadrive. 'yung isang kamay ay nakahawak sa manibela, tapos 'yung isa naman ay pinaglalaruan 'yung labi niya. "ganda?"

"oo, maganda," ani wonwoo habang tinitingnan ang interior ng nasa harap niya. "nakakatakot dumihan,"

"okay lang 'yan," sabi ni mingyu. "huwag kang matakot. pwedeng pwede natin 'tong dumihan mamaya,"

"MINGYU!!!!!"

-

saang barangay ka ba makakita ng simpleng maliit na karinderya tapos may nakahintong mustang sa gilid? dito 'yon, sa barangay 23 kung saan nakatira si wonwoo, at kung saan nakatayo ang maliit pero staying strong na karinderya ni aling nanet.

hindi naman talaga dapat sila mauuwi sa karinderyang 'to. ang kaso, naging mutual agreement nila dahil out of the blue habang nakahawak sa kamay ni wonwoo si mingyu, bigla niyang sinabi na, "miss ko na 'yung karinderya sa may kanto niyo,"

"dun tayo kain? gusto mo?" tanong ni wonwoo habang nakatingin kay mingyu. "libre na kita,"

"waw," sabi ni mingyu at natawa. "ang ganda ng kotse ko pero wala akong pambayad sa date? parang di naman ata tama 'yun,"

"edi sige, libre natin isa't isa," natatawang sinabi ni wonwoo habang nakatingin sa bintana. "tulad ng sinabi mo kanina,"

so ayun nga mga kapitbahay, ending nga ay nagoccupy na sila ng seat sa tapat ni aling nanet. wow, parang teppanyaki lang?

para talaga kay wonwoo, itong karinderyang 'to ay pwede nang ipantapat sa mga fast food chain kasi parang never niya nakita na nagsara ito simula nung nagkamuwang siya sa mapait na mundo. aling nanet really said: _i'm a convenience store._

at totoo nga namang convenient siya para sa lahat dahil bukod sa mura, masarap pa. _~~at marumi na pinaulit-ulit ang ulam.~~_ cheka.

so umorder si wonwoo ng chicken barbecue, java rice (sosyal. aristocrat ka nanet ghorl!?) at malamig pa sa yelo na sago. literally. kasi puro yelo nga yata. anyway si mingyu naman ay inorder ang paborito niyang adobong baboy bilang isang adobo > sinigang supremacist, dalawang order ng kanin pampalaki ng katawan at pampalakas ng resistensya, at malamig na coke. sarap.

"so kamusta naman trabaho mo?" tanong ni mingyu. magkatabi sila ni wonwoo ngayon habang kumakain. "busy ka ata masyado lately ah. no babe time for me na eh,"

"sorry na," ngumusi ng slight si wonwoo. _hala putangina ang cute!!!!!!_ "gusto ko kasing mapromote, kaya syempre kailangan kong mas galingan, kasi magaling na talaga ako,"

muntik nang maibuga ni mingyu ang kinakain niya dahil sa sinabi ni wonwoo. nataranta naman bigla si wonwoo at nanghingi agad ng tubig kay aling nanet na nakaupo lang sa tapat niya, nagiintay ng gagawin. agaran naman ang pagbigay ni aling nanet ng tubig kay mingyu.

"gago ka— nagulat ako run," sabi ni mingyu habang inuubo ubo pa pero tumatawa in between. kung paano 'yun, di ko rin alam. basta ganon. mukha siyang tanga in short.

"malapit na akong ma-offend bab. lagi mo na lang akong tinatawanan!" sabi ni wonwoo pero deep inside kinikilig ng slight kasi duh. _that borta man only laughs for me._

at ayun nagpatuloy ang chismisan nilang dalawa habang kumakain, to the point na hindi napansin ni mingyu na malapit na pala mag8:30 pm. napasarap ata kwentuhan nila ni wonwoo. miss na miss?

pagkatapos nilang makapagpahinga kakakwento at sa pagkain, nagdesisyon silang umuwi muna sa bahay nila wonwoo para makapagpahinga rin si mingyu bago umuwi sakanila. pero uuwi nga ba? hindi pa natin sure.

hindi ito ang first time ni mingyu na makakapasok sa bahay nila wonwoo dahil nga magbestfriends sila. araw-araw siyang nandito dati para kulitin ang tahimik at bugnutin na si wonwoo pero nahinto 'yun nung lumipat sila ng bahay sa bulacan, malayo sa nakalakihang magulong maynila ni mingyu. bumalik lang siya sa manila noong nagcollege na siya at tumira sa condo ng kuya jongin niya.

kaya naman tuwang tuwa ang mga magulang ni wonwoo noong nakita ulit si mingyu pagkatapos ng ilang taon. syempre, lumaki na siya (literally) at tumanda na rin tulad ng anak nila kaya marami talagang nagbago, lalo na noong sinabi ni wonwoo na sila na ni mingyu.

noong una ay hindi naging madali, syempre bilang lumaki si wonwoo sa pamilyang relihiyoso (ang mga magulang niya ay nagsisimba sa baclaran tuwing miyerkules at sa quiapo naman tuwing biyernes), hindi pa nila masyadong tanggap 'yung konsepto na pwedeng maging magkarelasyon ang dalawang lalaki.

pero tulad nga ng sinasabi nila, time heals everything. eventually ay natanggap din naman ng mga magulang ni wonwoo dahil magdadalawang taon na silang in a relationship ni mingyu.

pagkapasok nilang dalawa sa bahay ay agad silang nagmano sa mga magulang ni wonwoo na nanonood ng tv patrol (kapamilya po tayo cheurk). agad silang dumiretso sa kwarto ni wonwoo, not without his mama looking at him suspiciously, kaya ito namang si wonwoo ay awkward lang siyang nginitian.

pumasok agad si mingyu at wonwoo sa kwarto at naupo sa kama. mahirap talagang magtrabaho sa bansang 'to lalo na't minsan ay overworked ka na nga, underpaid ka pa.

kaya naman minsan, sapat na ang mainit na yakap mula sa iyong minamahal.

agad na hinila ni mingyu si wonwoo para mahiga at yakapin, halikan sa bumbunan, at bumulong ng _i love you._ aw. _sana all._ sabi niyo ulit.

"i love you too, mingyu," wonwoo said with utmost sincerity. napangiti naman si mingyu sa kilig dahil sobrang rare na sabihin 'yun sakanya ni wonwoo pabalik because wonwoo is a man whose love language is thru actions rather than words.

"i love you more,"

"hinahamon mo ba ako?"

"hindi na nga bab eh. sabi ko nga eh. mas mahal mo ako eh,"

"dito ka na matulog," inangat ni wonwoo ang tingin kay mingyu at nagpuppy eyes, which makes mingyu's heart flutter lalo kasi _WHAT THE FUCK!!! ANG CUTE!!!!!_ "please? wala rin naman si kuya jongin doon, wala kang kasama,"

"paano mo nalaman?" mingyu frowned. totoo 'yun dahil sabi ng pinsan niya, may pupuntahan daw siyang site sa batangas.

"kasama niya si kuya kyungsoo. sinabi sakin,"

"ha? akala ko may pupuntahan siyang site sa batangas?" sabi ni mingyu.

"site 'yun para sa pinapatayo niyang bahay sa pinsan ko, tange," sabi ni wonwoo. gulat na gulat naman si mingyu kaya biglang natawa si wonwoo sa pinakita nitong reaksyon. "gulat na gulat ka diyan?"

"wala lang... nagulat lang talaga ako, kasi hindi niya pa 'yan nababanggit sakin," sabi ni mingyu.

maya-maya pa ay pinagsalikop ni mingyu ang kamay nila ni wonwoo at bumulong.

"ikaw? ilang stories ba ng bahay gusto mong ipatayo ko?"

and maybe, letting mingyu stay in for the night is not bad after all.


End file.
